Dear Dairy,
by Charmedbloody
Summary: From a student of hogwarts kept a dairy as she dated Draco. Dracooc


I walked in on the prince of my heart. I felt my heart beat faster when I'm with him. God how I love his blond hair. He's the prince of evil with the heart of a teddy bear. He only lets me see it. This was the night I was going to tell him I loved him. But it didn't go the way I wanted it to. His father showed up and called me a mud blood. And said I needed to die. Draco never stood up to his father. He never even looked at me when his father pulled out his wand and cast the spell of death on me. But after the light left I looked up at a very angry wizard. I still hear the words he said to me. "Your not dead. You're supposed to die. That's the way it is."

I shook my head at him and showed him my left arm. The brand of the rose was there. Draco was surprised when he saw it. He's never seen it. I couldn't tell him the truth that I loved him. I looked at him and I still did along with hate him as well. I vanished from there sights then. Even when school started up again I wasn't there. If Draco wondered where I went. I didn't care. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione told me how he looked over at their table to see me not even there. I was gone for a very long time. No one seen me or heard from me since my last letter from the golden trio. I have been gone for five years now. And have been found buy Albus. He knows I'm a witch now. He wanted me to come back and teach at the school I left for six years.

I didn't want to go back but I did anyway. I walked up the steps like I did my first year. I walked in and saw an older and better-looking Draco Malfoy. He looked at me and told me his name. He didn't know who I was. Or if he did he didn't care. Albus told me to say my name and what I would be teaching this year. "My name is Tabitha Thorn Rose. And I will be teaches DADA's this year." Harry was there he was going to be head master this coming year. Hermione was a nurse. And Ron would be helping with flying lessons this year. Draco oh my sweet Draco was going to help Snape with potions this year. Draco was surprised along with the others that I was still alive and I was back were I almost lost my life back in sixth year.

I knew why I lived that day back. My family comes from a long line of an immortal named Lady Rose. Who of that last four years as slept and married Snape. Who knew the pure blood elf would marry an old bat. But oh well on that. They're happy and have a sweet four year old that has daddy Snape being a good boy. Snape's happy and only being semi evil in his classes. Or so Lady told me in her million letters she sent me. "Your happy aren't you grandma?" She nodded and laid her head on Snape's shoulder. No one ever knew she was my grandmother. And I wasn't a mud blood. I am and always will be a pure blood witch. My mother was half elf and half witch when she was in school. My father was Albus's son.

I walked to the door and was stopped by Draco's voice. "I'm sorry for what my father caused you." I didn't look at him. I stood up tall and spoke. I called him weak then. For not standing up to his father. And what we were then has been over since I left those many years ago. And told him forget about it all. I also told him to stay out of my way and I wouldn't hit him. I then walked out of the room and heading for my room. After I left the dinning hall the tears fell hard then. I still loved Draco. And I would never tell him so. As long as I lived.

I didn't get very far when I felt a hand on my shoulder. And heard Draco's voice whisper "I'm sorry Tabitha." He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. He felt different then he did when we were both kids in school. Were still in school but no longer the students now just the teachers? "I killed him. My father I mean in the final battle. Did you hear that from Harry and the others? I told him I blamed him for you leaving me. I blamed him for my mother's death. Please Tabitha. I love you don't leave me again." I felt his tears on my shoulder. And turned and faced him.

He looked at him and I looked into his eyes. I saw the truth in them there and kissed his lips softly. He kissed me back and I smiled at him. I told him that my grandmother told me about it. And I told him who she was. He laughed about it a bit. Then picked me up and carried me into my room and laid me down on the bed. We lay there wrapped in each other's arms while we slept into the next day. Knowing that tomorrow we tell Harry weren't going to kill each other. But just date each other. For now anyway.


End file.
